freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Hughes
Alfred Hughes is a long time colleague of Gengo Aoi and member of the Chevalier. He becomes the Commander-in-chief following the 11th Nova Clash and retirement of Radox Phantomheim. After Gengo Aoi rebels against the Chevalier, he is removed from his position and replaced by Radox. Background In 2022, Alfred Hughes accompanies Gengo Aoi to meet with Howard L. Bridget to discuss the creation of a super-soldier army that can oppose the invading Nova. The meeting ends with the selection of the Pandora Project. In a flashback of Gengo's to the founding of Chevalier in 2018, Alfred is present. Appearance Alfred is a roughly middle-aged man with what appears to be grey or light colored hair. He usually wears expensive suits. Personality Alfred is a man aware of his duties and position. He appears to be dedicated to humanity being unified to fight the Nova, as he expressed outrage when the Chevalier council suggested fighting with Gengo Aoi at a time when the Nova threat had not been defeated. Freezing: Zero In 2022, Alfred Hughes accompanies Gengo Aoi to the L. Bridget mansion to discuss the funding of a super-soldier project to fight the invading NovaFreezing Zero Manga Ch.2. He expresses exasperation at Gengo's attire and his apathy towards appearing suitable to his position as a global authority on the Nova. Gengo brushes his concern aside with humor, as Howard L. Bridget enters. Alfred warns Gengo to be respectful as the L. Bridget family "practically runs" the Chevalier. Years later, in 2061, Alfred is seen in a heated discussion with Gengo over the fact that Howard chose Seiga Heavy Industries, at the time a new and not well known company, to build a new anti-Nova training system instead of the one they had created. Gengo reveals that Howard also gave them funding as well. Alfred realizes Howard's ploy and says that he was clever. He remarks that Radox Phantomheim was most likely bitter over his decision, and wonders if Howard knew that but gave them funding regardless. In 2063, Alfred is seen discussing and arguing with Gengo Aoi over Chevalier's desire for further information about the nature of the Heroic Stigmata. He presses for Gengo to allow the U.S. to have its independent inquiry into whether Kazuha was 'special' enough to actually create heroic stigmata from what is believed to be standard stigmataFreezing Zero Manga Ch.31. Freezing Busters Arc Alfred Hughes is now the Commander of Chevalier after the E-Pandora fiasco. Alfred is first seen walking down a hall with Gengo Aoi after the latter is released from questioning following the 12th Nova Clash. Alfred is impressed that Gengo managed to escape the committee's clutches blameless, and was sure the doctor would have been caught this time. He deduces that it was Gengo who leaked his plasma weapon technology to America as to provide an excuse for his recent actions. Gengo says it was merely insurance and he did not realize how far America would take it. Alfred tells Gengo that rumors are spreading of his involvement in ex-commander Radox's downfall, and remarks that they must prevent the Chevalier from fragmenting anymore. He tells Gengo that he's getting too old for this subterfuge anymore. Gengo replies that America's ego is partially to blame, and Alfred says it's natural given that some countries are thinking of their positions once the Nova threat is ended. Gengo remarks that it's ironic that the recent events have shown the world the true worth of the Pandora. Alfred is shocked and ask Gengo if he had predicted this would happen. Gengo ambiguously answers before walking away. Alfred is next seen in a meeting of the Chevalier committee. The other members fear that Gengo means to replace the entire Chevalier with his own organization and advocate action against the doctor. Alfred disagrees with such an idea, citing that Gengo had created stigmata technology for the sake of mankind and would never wage a war on it, especially with the Nova threat still present. Alfred believes they should give Gengo more time, to which the committee disagrees. After the meeting, Alfred warns Gengo of the committee's intentions. Gengo accepts his warning and asks Alfred to buy him as much time as possible, and to take care of "you know who". Alfred agrees to but complains that Gengo should take it easy on him once in a while. 13th Nova Clash Following the conclusion of Operation Cat Killer, the Chevalier remove Alfred from his position of Commander and bring Radox back to replace him. As the Chevalier move for full-scale war against Gengo Aoi, Alfred's current status remains unknown. Relationships Allies Gengo Aoi Alfred and Gengo are associates and have known each other for many years. They were both present when the Pandora project was accepted and would work together through the years, alongside Howard L. Bridget. He seems to respect Gengo greatly, once even referring to him as the "hope of mankind". Trivia References Category:Chevalier Category:Character Category:Male